The ID, Ego and SuperEgo
by Vampirius
Summary: Faith's internal battle for good and evil haunts her dreams, will it change her for good or will she continue down the slippery slope? One-shot


Author: DeviousLeasha

Feedback: Yes please, I guess it's hard to give feedback on a piece like this but I'm never one to say no.

Note: Rated M only to stay on the safe side, nothing really to graphic here.

The ID, Ego, and Super-Ego

* * *

Running as fast as I can, I know where I'm supposed to go. Pumping my arms in a frenzy, after doing this for the 6th time I know I have very little time to reach my target. Faster, faster, _faster. _

Up the hill, past the apartments, and into the doors. _Faster. _

I can hear it already, the screaming. The sound makes me want to be sick. In movies, you always laugh during the bloodfest part of the horror flick. You laugh at the sounds the actors and actresses make, knowing that they all will die in the end, knowing it's useless. But when it's your own loved ones on the line, and hearing their screams.. well. It makes you want to be sick. _Too bad I already know it's going to be useless. _

Up the stairs in the lobby I launch myself into the stairwell and climb the stairs, only there's to many of them. Instead of the usual 16 flights, it's been stretched into over a hundred. Up, up, up I go. _Useless._ The screaming is louder now, starting to pierce my thoughts with agonizing accuracy. I can't escape. I need to get to the top floor. I need to _help._ I need to _save _them.

My vision starts to get blurry, feeling water drop into my eyes I blink a few times and look around. Nothings there. I lift my arm and drag it across my forehead to remove the sweat that's pouring down when I hear a scream that stops me in my tracks. I look up at the top floor with tears welling in my eyes. I know it's to late. I wont stop though. Fighting the urge to sob, I continue to run up, up, _up._

Top floor. Finally.

Bursting through the door, I launch myself through the hallway and try my hardest to ignore the ice in my veins and my shaking hands. I stop at the door. 13. Wow, no matter how many times I've done this over again, the irony isn't lost on me. Must be my lucky day.

My hands start to tremble but I manage to place it on the doorknob. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, listening to my surrounding's. Boy do I sure love a bit of self punishment, I get to hear everything.

Whack. Whack. The dull thud of a knife hitting a thick piece of wood. Garbled sob's. A moan. It all floods to me. I know I'm to late. I've failed. Again.

I feel it. Coming up. Only I wish I could get it out. Can't, never can. Got to love a strong stomach.

Opening the door I hear the whacking noise stop, and footsteps shuffle away further into the back room. Up the steps I reach the landing. Before me is ...

The most macabre scene I've ever seen. The apartment's to hot, I feel the stifling heat come upon me like a wave, it was always to hot, I close my eyes and lean against the wall to brace myself. My stomach gurgles at the scene. The stench rolls over me, making my stomach more upset. It smells like a mixture of copper gone wrong, and burning flesh. I'd tell you what that smells like, but there really is no comparison. There's nothing but the smell of death. Death, and 30 degree heat with humidity.

I open my eyes and take the scene in slowly. Blood's splattered all over the walls, arterial spray most likely. Only the deepest cut's cause that kinda mark. I swallow to push the fresh wave of bile back down my throat. Doesn't stop the tears though. Those stream down my face shamelessly. There's 4 mounds lying on the ground. Pieces everywhere. Lying in pool's of blood, chunks of flesh and vomit. _I'm to late. _

I kneel down and drag myself to the closest body, looking at the mutilated face. Holding it in my hands I look into the dead, non-responsive eyes. Eyes that have loved me since I was born, eyes that never gave up hope in me. Loved me for who I am. _That's what got them all killed. Fools._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it happened. I tried..." Holding back a new wave of vomit, I wafted flies away, I continued to cradle the head and mumble, "I .. I tried.. I couldn't stop it.. Please.. forgive me.."

"Forgive you? I really do believe..." Came a voice from behind me, a voice I recognized all to well. "That it was _me _that did all of this. If anything, they should forgive me" I didn't turn around, there was no point. I've been here and done this before. Nothing changes. I can only say I'm sorry every time it happens.

Anger builds up inside my chest, as I continue to cradle the head against me. "You could at least not sound so _fucking _amused with yourself." Stroking her hair, my tears fall into the bloody mess, mixing with the smell of death. I don't care. The sob's come again. I won't stop them. It starts to get louder, I hear the frustrated sigh behind me and I choose to ignore it.

"Why, why do you do this. I can't handle this anymore, I can't take this. How many times do I have to live through this" I spat and started to rock back and forth. I grabbed another mound of flesh beside me and closed my eyes at the horror besieged on it, but pulled it close to me. "Why..."

"As many times as it takes for you to learn your lesson, and act on it" Replied the hoarse voice from behind me. I felt the shift in the floorboards and knew what was coming next. _Your to late._

"I hate you" I whispered, opening my eyes. Simple, but effective in what it means. Gently I put the mounds of my loved ones down on the ground, trying to wipe the blood off their faces. I leaned down and kissed each forehead, not caring about getting blood on my lips.

Getting up slowly, I felt the creak of my knees and heard the snapping of my joints. I may be only 20, supposedly in my prime, but this continuous loop has taken it's toll on me. I sighed and turned around to face the monster. The person who did all of this to me. Who I hate more then anything in this world. Loathing, spite, pain, anger, sorrow. It all flashed across my face when I saw the identity.

"Hello Faith"

Me.

Coated in blood, dripping from head to toe. The most maniacal look gleaming in the eyes of a vicious killer. It was me, staring me right back in the face.

I closed my eye's, I didn't want to see it even though I knew what was going to happened. I felt the blade enter my neck then.. nothing.

_Darkness. I was to late. I cannot save them from myself. Time to start it over again._

Running as fast as I can, I know where I'm supposed to go. Pumping my arms in a frenzy, after doing this for the 7th time I know I have very little time to reach my target. _Faster, faster, faster......_

As I open my eyes in a panicked sweat, drenched in my own sorrow and pain at my dreams, I can only reach one conclusion. I've arrived in hell. Population 2. Just me and my own personal demons. Haunting me, taunting me. No matter where I go.

* * *

Welcome to my nightmare. Night 6.


End file.
